The Fandom Games
by live.laugh.books
Summary: In Bookem, three tributes are chosen each year from each faction to compete in a game of kill or be killed. This is the FANDOM GAMES.
1. Chapter 1

THE FANDOM GAMES

Chapter 1:

As the lights flashed and Albus Dumbledore entered the stage, the citizens of Bookem trembled in their seats. Today was the reaping. They were divided into 5 states, Harry Potteria where all the wizards live, Panemies, where tributes run free, Persassy Land, the sassiest place in Bookem, Amsterstar, where cancer patients are healed and Factionlika, where factions are free and fun. Albus smiled and turned towards the audience.

He began with, "As you all know, today is the reaping. We will, of course, start with Harry Potteria. The tributes are: Harry,"

"NO SURPRISE THERE! THE WHOLE FRIKING STATE IS NAMED AFTER ME!" yelled a boy with unruly black hair.

"Hermione and Ron,"

"WHAT A FRIKING SHOCKER! THEY ARE THE OTHER TWO FRIKING MAIN CHARACTERS!" he yelled again.

"Bloody hell Harry, shut up already," said the exasperated boy next to him, "It's just a game, and we have to deal with it."

"Next," Albus said with a hint of a smile, "Is Amsterstar. The tributes are: Hazel, Gus and Sisiphus the hamster. Good luck there tributes," he said with a chuckle.

"Now we have Persassy Land. The tributes are: Annabeth, Grover and," he paused, looking confused, "Persassy Jackson"

"WOO! YEAH! FINALLY! TOLD YOU GROVER! GIVE ME MY MONEY!" screamed a lanky, awkward looking teenager with sea green eyes.

"Now, we have Panemies. The tributes are: Peeta, Katniss and Johanna." He stopped, looking at the three, "These aren't experienced killers. You will most likely win."

"Well," said a boy who smelled strongly of bread and icing, "This should be easy for you Katniss. Just let it fly Miss Everdeen." He giggled while the girl on his right punched him in the arm.

"Finally, we have Factionlika. The tributes are: Tris, Four and Peter."

"Hold up," shouted the bread boy, "How can a number compete?"

"You shall see," said Albus with a mischievous smile. "Now, Let the games begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The tributes are raised up on the podiums, they turn their heads too look around and gasp in shock. They were in a giant bookstore. The water source was 3 giant glasses of liquid. The only food items in sight were giant cookies.

Albus' voice echoed through the grounds, "The count down shall start… NOW!"

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron.

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6,_"

"We're totally screwed," said a shocked Tris to Four, "What are we going to do?"

"_5, 4, 3, 2,_ _1._"

"NOW!" screamed Johanna. "RUN BREAD BOY, RUN!"

Everybody ran and grabbed weapons, food and other items. They all seemed to get what they wanted. Augustus even grabbed a fake leg, Hazel got an oxygen tank and a ball for Sisiphus. They ran towards the shelves, heading for a guan copy of War and Peace.

"Here," whispered Gus as he ushered Hazel inside, "I spotted a crate and some sleeping bags, we should be fine for now."

They found some basic provisions inside the crate, including hamster food.

"Weird," murmured Hazel, "It's like they knew we were coming."

Katniss grabbed a silver bow, not unlike the one she had at home and sprinted behind Johanna and Peeta. They stopped at the counter and clambered up into the register.

"This should be safe enough, for now." mumbled Peeta, "But I still think we should make some alliances. Perhaps with the tributes from Persassy Land. They all seemed to have powers over there."

"No, no alliances. We most likely will have to kill them," exclaimed Johanna.

"Seconded." Said Katniss.

"Fine," said Peeta, "Be anti-social."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Come on!" yelled Harry as they raced away from the starting area. "We have to hide somewhere!" Harry and Hermione had grabbed wands. Ron had grabbed a LOT of cakes.

"Ronnnnn," moaned Hermione as they stopped for a rest, "Why didn't you grab a wand? We don't need food; we could have gone to the giant cookies!"

"Well I tried to but that Persucky dude grabbed it and ran off. The only things left within reach were these cakes."

"Fine," she snapped, clearly irritated, "But we need to hunt them down before the 'surprises' that the gamemakes have planned come and get us."

"I don't want to actually kill anybody, maybe we should just steal their supplies and hope they die of starvation." offered Harry.

"I agree, I never want to have to use an unforgivable curse."

"So it's decided?" asked Ron.

"Yes," they replied in union.

…...

"Four, Peter come on!" said Tris, running towards a sofa, "We can go there it looks safe."

"Wait, stop, Tris please, they're coming!" yelled Peter. Tris turned to look but where Peter had been a moment ago, was a single white feather.

The gong went off and they paused, looking up at the sky.

"Great," moaned Tobias, "We're one man down."

"I know," said Tris tiredly, "But let's keep moving, we don't want to be next."

They hurried towards a giant copy of War and Peace, but then, before Tobias could turn around, Tris screamed and a feather fell to the ground. The gong went off twice.

"What? I'm not dead yet. Tris isn't… wait no. No. NOOO" he yelled as he was whisked away.

Albus' voice echoed all around, "All of the tributes from Factionlika have been eliminated. Good luck to the rest of you."

….

Hazel was shocked. They had heard their voices and prepared to die, but then they heard the screams and the gongs. 'What is going on?' thought Hazel as she clutched Augustus to her in what they thought was their last moment together. They heard Albus and Augustus sighed in relief.

"That was close," he murmured "I wonder what killed them?"

"Must have been the other tributes." said Hazel

"Ah well, seeing as we have a few more hours at least, I think we should 'barricade' this 'base'.

"Sure Major Waters," she giggled as they shifted the pages around.


End file.
